Après la bataille
by LiveAllYourDreams
Summary: Quelques moments de la vie d'Harry après la bataille, principalement centrés sur le couple qu'il forme avec Ginny. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Voici un OS sur la vie d'Harry après la bataille, complètement guimauve, je préviens. C'est le premier texte que j'ai écris alors, s'il vous plaît, dites moi ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, comment je peux m'améliorer... Une review n'a jamais tué personne. :) Merci d'avance et bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling et rien ne m'appartient (oui je sais que vous êtes surpris)! XD

* * *

><p><span>Après la bataille<span>

Harry se leva tôt ce matin là car il n'arrivait pas à dormir. En effet, il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de parler à Ginny bien que cela fit une semaine que la bataille avait pris fin. Il descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et se retrouva face à Hermione et la famille Weasley toute entière.

_Viens manger avec nous ! dit Ron.

_J'arrive ! répondit-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à savourer son petit-déjeuner car il s'était retrouvé placé en face de Ginny et ne parvenait pas à la regarder dans les yeux. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser durer cette situation, aussi il se dirigea vers elle à la fin du repas.

_Tu serais d'accord pour venir te promener dans le parc avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

_Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, répondit Ginny.

_Je t'attends.

Quand elle redescendit du dortoir elle était plus magnifique que jamais. Ils sortirent dans le parc et Harry entama la conversation.

_En fait, je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir pendant cette année depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore jusqu'à maintenant.

_Ca va, Harry. Je ne vais pas te dire que ça m'a fait plaisir que tu rompes avec moi et disparaisse pendant un an avec mon frère et ma meilleure amie mais je comprends.

A ces paroles, Harry se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise mais Ginny le rassura en poursuivant.

_Après tout, venant de toi, le contraire eût été étonnant. Et, si c'est ce que tu te demandes, je ne t'en veux pas.

Pour toute réponse, il lui adressa un magnifique sourire et il lui raconta toute leur aventure, de la fuite du mariage à la bataille de Poudlard sans jamais rien omettre. Elle crispa ses mâchoires au point de les faire craquer lors de l'épisode de la fuite de Ron mais fut émue quand il lui raconta les souvenirs vus dans la pensine. A la fin du récit, elle le serra fortement dans ses bras.

_C'est, comment dire, impressionnant ! dit-elle en se détachant de lui.

_Tu l'as dit, répondit-il avec un mince sourire. Mais je voulais aussi te dire autre chose.

_Je t'écoute.

_En fait c'est à propos de nous deux, dit-il sans oser la regarder. Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais qu'on se remette ensemble maintenant que tout est fini.

_Pas de Vélane en vue, alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

_Pas que je sache, répondit-il en relevant la tête.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux quelques instants qui parurent durer une éternité. Puis, lentement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour s'unir dans un merveilleux baiser dont l'un et l'autre se rappelleraient longtemps. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Ginny poussa un léger soupir ce qui fit rire doucement Harry.

_Crétin, va ! murmura-t-elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

_Moi ? fit-il, faussement offensé.

_Qui d'autre à ton avis ? répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Hum, je sais pas, peut-être Malefoy.

_On s'en fout de lui, dit-elle en l'attirant près d'elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Harry se laissa faire et répondit à son baiser avec plaisir. Ils passèrent une après-midi agréable en se promenant dans le parc alternant entre baisers et conversations futiles.

XXX

Quand Ginny descendit du dortoir des filles de sixième année en traînant sa lourde valise, elle vit Harry qui l'attendait en bas de l' eut un sourire et s'approcha de lui. Il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa passionnément.

_Prête pour le retour à la maison ? lui demanda-t-il.

_Un peu de tranquillité ne me fera pas de mal, répondit-elle en souriant.

_J'imagine.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard Express en se tenant la main et en profitant de chaque moment passé ensemble.

XXX

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville et Ginny mirent un certain temps à trouver un compartiment libre. Ils purent enfin profiter d'un moment de calme sans être assaillis par les autres élèves.

_Alors Neville qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire cet été ? lança Ron.

_Je sais pas trop, je vais sûrement passer l'été avec ma grand-mère, répondit-il.

_Et toi ? chuchota Ginny à Harry.

_Attends, chuchota-t-il. Ginny et moi on va chercher des bonbons ! lança Harry à la cantonade.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Hermione l'en empêcha en lui écrasant le pied. Harry et Ginny lui adressèrent un regard reconnaissant. Ils traversèrent quasiment les trois-quarts du train avant de pouvoir trouver un endroit tranquille pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

_Alors ? fit Ginny.

_Je pensais prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur le temps de trouver une maison sympa à acheter ou peut-être venir chez toi, répondit-il, hésitant.

_Moi j'aimerais bien que tu viennes au Terrier, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

_Et tes parents ? Et Ron ?

_Je pense que mes parents seront d'accord, quant à Ron il finira par s'y habituer et puis il y aura Hermione.

_Alors c'est d'accord ! fit-il en l'embrassant.

Elle lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'ardeur et de passion. Ils finirent par partir chercher des bonbons pour pouvoir retourner dans leur compartiment sans trop éveiller les soupçons de leurs amis.

XXX

Comme tous les soirs depuis plus d' une semaine, Harry descendit discrètement jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny et frappa trois petits coups à sa porte.

_Entre ! répondit-elle.

Il ouvrit la porte de façon à ce qu'elle ne grince pas et fit attention à ne pas faire craquer les lattes du plancher.

_Tu es de plus en plus discret ! fit-elle avec un petit rire.

_Je m'améliore avec le temps, répondit-il en souriant.

Il la rejoignit sur le lit et elle se poussa pour lui faire de la place, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se coller l'un à l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, les mains d'Harry s'égarant dans les cheveux flamboyants de sa petite-amie tandis que celles de Ginny se promenaient dans la chevelure rebelle de son petit-ami.

_Dis, tu comptes retourner à Poudlard cette année ? murmura Harry en s'écartant légèrement de Ginny pour voir son visage.

_Oui, je vais passer mes ASPICS et toi ?

_Je ne pense pas, fit-il, mal à l' fait, le ministère m'a proposé de suivre une formation d' Auror et je crois que je vais accepter.

_Oh ! C'est vrai que c'était ton rêve !

Elle s'efforçait de le cacher mais Harry voyait bien qu'elle était déçue. Il s'empressa alors de la rassurer.

_On se verra pendant les vacances et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ! Et puis, ça ne pourra pas être pire que cette année !

_Justement je ne veux plus revivre ça ! Mais tu as raison, on se verra quand même, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

_Je t'aime Gin', je ne te laisserais jamais.

_Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et chacun pouvait ressentir tout l'amour de l'autre dans ce baiser puis ils s'endormirent paisiblement l'un à côté de l'autre même si Harry devrait repartir dans sa chambre au petit matin.

XXX

Ce matin-là, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur, en effet, c'était le 31 juillet et donc son anniversaire. Il se leva et remarqua que Ron n'était pas présent dans la chambre, contrairement à d'habitude, car il n'était que 10h00. Il descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine, pas encore tout à fait réveillé, quand il entendit 9 personnes hurler «Joyeux anniversaire».

Mr et Mme Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient tous présents pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Il sourit, ému, et il leur fit la bise à tous pour les remercier d'avoir pensé à son anniversaire tout en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny puis ils commencèrent à déjeuner tous ensemble.

La journée se passa normalement, partagée entre les repas, les fous rire et le Quidditch. La soirée arriva très vite ainsi que le repas prévu en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d' Harry où devait se réunir la famille Weasley, Hermione, Hagrid et Andromeda accompagnée du petit Teddy Lupin.

Harry et Ron se préparèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci, revêtant pour l'occasion leurs plus beaux habits. Ils descendirent ensuite dans le salon pour attendre les filles et les invités. Hermione arriva en première, portant une jolie robe bleu marine, assez évasée mais resserrée à la taille par une fine ceinture de cuir marron. Elle s'était coiffée d'un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches s'échappaient pour retomber de chaque côté de son visage. Harry la trouva très jolie même si à ses yeux elle n'égalerait jamais Ginny, quand à Ron, il semblait totalement ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu' Harry lui donne un vigoureux coup de coude dans les côtes. Il reprit ses esprits et s'avança vers Hermione pour la complimenter tout en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres. Harry sourit légèrement à ce spectacle mais son regard fut attiré en haut des marches par Ginny qui descendait les escaliers.

En effet, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle était habillée d'une robe noire lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, moulant à la perfection toutes ses formes. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâches et les avait légèrement bouclé, faisant ressortir son visage aux traits fins. Elle s'était également maquillée pour l'occasion, tout comme Hermione. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le grand sourire que lui adressa Ginny. Il s'avança vers elle et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle passait les siens derrière son cou.

_Vous êtes vraiment ravissante ce soir, Miss Weasley, la complimenta-t-il en souriant.

_Merci, vous n'êtes pas trop mal non plus Mr Potter, répondit-elle, espiègle.

Il commença à l'embrasser mais ils furent vite rappelés à l'ordre par le toussotement assez bruyant de Ron. Ils s'écartèrent avec un sourire non sans se quitter des yeux.

_Vous êtes vraiment obligés de faire ça ? s'écria Ron.

_Non, on n'est pas _obligés, _on le fait parce qu'on en a envie !répliqua Ginny en se tournant vers son frère.

Harry et Hermione retinrent à grand peine un sourire alors que le frère et la sœur ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ron s'apprêta à surenchérir mais il s'en abstint sous le regard hargneux de sa petite amie tandis que Ginny lui lançait un sourire narquois. Mme Weasley arriva à point nommé pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_Et bien les enfants, ne restez pas là ! Les invités vont bientôt arriver, allez donc à l'entrée pour les accueillir !

Ils s'avancèrent dons tous vers l'entrée quand le premier coup de sonnette retentit. Ce fut Ron qui ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Andromeda avec Teddy qui se précipita immédiatement dans les bras de son parrain en le voyant. Tous sourirent à cette scène et Molly engagea la conversation avec Andromeda alors que les plus jeunes faisaient la bise à Hagrid qui venait d'arriver. Ils passèrent tous dans le salon et s'installèrent à table pour commencer le repas.

_Alors Harry, 18 ans, on grandit ? lança Hagrid d'une voix bourrue.

_Eh oui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

_Ca me semble hier où je t'ai vu perdu sur le quai de la gare 9 ¾ ! renchérit Molly avec un sourire nostalgique.

Harry acquiesça tout en se remémorant les souvenirs de ce jour-là. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré son meilleur ami, sa meilleure amie, sa famille d'adoption et sans le savoir sa future femme, enfin il l'espérait. Il tourna justement son regard vers elle et sut qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui. Tout le monde semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs mais Harry ne voulait pas se morfondre le jour de son anniversaire aussi il relança la conversation sur un sujet bien plus joyeux.

_Et sinon, Teddy a réussi à marcher ?

_Oh, Andromeda sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité. Pas encore, mais à mon avis, ça ne saurait tarder. En fait, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de la tablée, il a presque réussi à se redresser l'autre jour mais il est tombé au dernier moment.

Tout le monde eut un sourire et la conversation continua mais Harry s'en détacha et laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers des sujets bien moins joyeux. Il repensa à la grande bataille et éprouva le très désagréable mais désormais familier sentiment de culpabilité car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Pour lui, s'il avait affronté Voldemort plus tôt, bien moins de personnes seraient mortes et peut-être que Remus, Tonks ou même Fred auraient survécus. Remarquant le regard suspicieux que Ginny posait sur lui, il se mêla à la conversation avec trop de bonne humeur pour être crédible.

La soirée arriva à sa fin et Hagrid, Andromeda et Teddy rentrèrent chez eux. Etant fatigués, tous montèrent se coucher rapidement. Harry entendait les ronflements de Ron et se doutait que tout le monde dormait mais lui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. La conversation de début de soirée avait ravivé des souvenirs qu'il aurait bien voulu oublier ; de son enfance chez les Dursley à la bataille finale. Il décida finalement d'aller dans le jardin pour essayer de chasser ses idées noires.

Il s'avança vers l'arbre auprès duquel il s'installait lorsqu'il avait besoin de se vider la tête mais il remarqua une silhouette déjà présente. Il sourit en reconnaissant la longue chevelure rousse de Ginny et alla s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle ne sembla pas le moins du monde surprise de le voir et lui adressa un mince sourire. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence confortable, il entama la conversation :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Ca te va bien de me poser la question, répondit-elle avec un sourire désabusé.

Il n'eut aucune réaction mais l'étincelle d'amusement qui passa dans ses yeux lui indiqua qu'il ne l'avait pas mal pris. Elle reprit cependant la parole quelques temps plus tard.

_Je me doutais que tu allais venir, commença-t-elle, et puis...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens mais Harry l'encouragea du regard à continuer. Elle sembla lutter intérieurement puis se tourna vers lui d'un air hésitant.

_Je... Enfin c'est que...

Elle évitait son regard et semblait chercher ses mots mais Harry prit sa main dans la sienne et lui offrit une pression rassurante.

_Fred me manque, déclara-t-elle brusquement en le regardant dans les yeux. Je veux dire tout chez lui me manque. Sa présence, son rire, son sourire, ses blagues. Tout, absolument tout. Tous les jours je pense à lui et à ce qu'il m'aurait dit dans telle ou telle situation. C'est juste atroce à supporter. Je ne peux pas me permettre de craquer devant ma famille parce qu'ils ont déjà assez de peine sans avoir en plus mes états d'âme à supporter. Cette sensation de ne rien pouvoir faire pour éviter l'horreur, ça m'a aussi rappelé ma première année. La chambre des secrets, les messages, t'avoir cru mort, tout ça.

Harry la vit frissonner à ce souvenir et serra sa main plus fort dans la sienne.

_Je crois que tout se mélange et que tout ce que j'avais tenté d'oublier est en train de me revenir en pleine face, poursuivit-elle. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parle vu que tu es bien plus à plaindre que moi, finit-elle avec un rire désabusé.

Sans mot dire, Harry la prit dans ses bras. En la sentant se tendre il resserra son étreinte et il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

_Je suis là, ok ? Et tu peux pleurer si tu veux, ça peut te faire du bien, murmura-t-il.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il sentit des larmes glisser dans son cou. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, lui la consolant et elle se laissant enfin aller. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sentit ses sanglots s'estomper et vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole.

_Merci, fit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque d'avoir pleuré.

_Y' a pas de quoi, c'est normal, répondit-il. Et puis, j'aime pas te voir malheureuse.

_C'est réciproque je te fais remarquer, fit-elle avec un sourire impénétrable.

Harry détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, mais elle prit sa tête entre ses mains pour la tourner vers elle. Il eut bien du mal à soutenir son regard et finit par capituler en soupirant légèrement.

_Okay,commença-t-il, hésitant. De toute façon, c'est depuis le début. Je veux dire, depuis que je suis enfant, je suis pas comme les autres. Que ce soit chez les Dursley, à Poudlard et même maintenant après la guerre c'est super rare les gens qui me considèrent juste comme « Harry » et pas le Survivant ou je sais pas quoi. Où que j'aille, je suis précédé par ma réputation, les gens s'attendent toujours à ce que je fasse des choses extraordinaires. Mais je peux pas, je peux plus. J'ai, j'ai tellement souffert, j'ai été brisé tellement de fois que j'arrive plus à me reconstruire alors, répondre aux attentes des autres, je peux plus. Entre mes parents, Sirius, Lupin il y a tellement de gens que j'aimais qui sont morts que ça fait trop mal. Des fois j'ai juste envie de tout laisser tomber et de les rejoindre. Et je sais plus quoi faire pour aller mieux ou au moins commencer à les oublier. Je sais pas.

_Oh Harry, souffla Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Sa confession l'avait émue, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi vulnérable. Tu sais, reprit-elle, on va tout les deux mal, enfin plus ou moins. Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne les fera revenir, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et même si ce que je vais te dire te semble complètement irréalisable, tu dois avancer. C'est loin d'être facile et ce sera sans doute douloureux mais tu dois les laisser partir. Tu en as besoin. Ils seront toujours là avec toi, que ce soit dans ton cœur ou dans tes souvenirs, mais tu ne peux plus vivre en les attendant. Tu vas te détruire sinon et tu es loin de mériter ça. Je suis sûrement pas la meilleure personne sur cette Terre mais je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime et si tu le veux, on pourra se reconstruire ensemble. On ne les oubliera jamais ça non, mais on peut appendre à vivre sans eux. Je sais pas ce qu'il y a après la mort et si on les reverra un jour, mais quoi qu'il en soit, on doit vivre dans le présent et plus dans le passé. Ensemble, on peut y arriver.

Pour toute réponse, il la reprit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_Tu sais que ton discours est aussi valable pour toi, fit-il en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

_Je sais, répondit-elle, la voix chevrotante. Mais toute seule j'ai du mal.

_Moi aussi. Mais à deux on peut, non, on va y arriver, reprit-il d'une confiante.

Ginny ne répondit pas mais il la sentit esquisser un sourire contre son cou. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, sans échanger de paroles, se contentant de la présence de l'autre. Ils ne reprirent la notion du temps que lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent à l'horizon.

_On devrait rentrer, fit Ginny en se détachant doucement d'Harry.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et l'aida à se relever en lui prenant la main. Ils parcoururent le jardin avant de rentrer silencieusement dans la maison pour ne pas réveiller les habitants.

* * *

><p>J'ai commencé à écrire une suite, est-ce que ça vaut la peine que je la publie?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, je voulais dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi ou ajouté en favori mon histoire. Je voulais aussi dire un merci spécial à tous ceux qui ont commenté, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est motivant pour écrire ni à quel point ça fait plaisir. Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour des vacances. Ce qui expliquait qu' Harry et Ginny passaient leur journée en amoureux, dans un petit village moldu, non loin du Terrier. Ils avaient eu cette idée au cours d'une discussion dans la chambre de Ginny, principalement pour éviter de subir les regards inquisiteurs de Ron toute la journée. Heureusement qu' Hermione était là pour le sermonner et le faire penser à autre chose, sinon le mot « étouffement » aurait pris un nouveau sens.<p>

Pour en revenir à cette journée, même si elle provenait d'une idée commune, c'était Harry qui s'était occupé de tout organiser. Cela était plus prudent, connaissant les lacunes de Ginny envers le monde non-magique. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir transplané dans une ruelle isolée, ils visitaient le centre historique du village. Pour ce midi, Harry avait prévu d'aller dîner dans un petit restaurant mais c'était sans compter sur Ginny et son caractère imprévisible.

_ Hey Harry, ça te dirait pas d'aller pique-niquer au bord du lac, là-bas ? lança-t-elle au détour d'une conversation avec son fameux sourire en coin.

_Au beau milieu d'une forêt pleine de boue et de bestioles, t'es sérieuse ? protesta-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

_T'exagères, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est juste un petit bois légèrement humide. Me dis pas que le grand Harry Potter a peur de quelques bestioles, renchérit-elle avec un sourire malicieux comportant toutefois une note de défi.

_Très bien, répondit-il, vexé. C'était pour toi que je disais ça de toute façon.

Ginny secoua la tête d'un air blasé mais ne répliqua pas. Ils reprirent leur marche tranquillement, se dirigeant cette fois-ci vers l'épicerie du village. Ils furent accueillis par une jeune stagiaire qui ne se gêna pas pour lancer des sourires séducteurs à Harry, ce qu'il ne remarqua bien évidemment pas. Mais ce ne fut pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, au goût de Ginny qui la foudroya littéralement du regard.

_Voilà, ce sera tout, fit la jeune fille en leur donnant leurs sandwichs et leurs boissons.

_Ça, c'est sûr, rétorqua Ginny d'une voix glaciale en sortant au bras d'Harry.

Harry se tourna vers elle les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas les raisons de la brusque colère de sa petite-amie.

_Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

_Rassure-moi, tu plaisantes là ?

Cependant, elle dut se résoudre à poursuivre devant la mine perplexe de son petit-ami.

_Les blondasses qui draguent mon copain devant moi, c'est pas trop mon truc, tu vois ? Et non, j'ai pas rêvé, rajouta-t-elle en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

_Si tu le dis, finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules. Viens, on va voir ce lac de plus près, fit-il en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie.

Celui-ci n'était pas entièrement convaincu des dires de sa petite-amie mais il ne souhaitait pas voir leur dernière journée ensemble gâchée par une banale dispute. Ils arrivèrent au bord du lac une dizaine de minutes plus tard et se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe. Ils étaient absorbés par la contemplation du paysage, qui était magnifique, lorsque l'estomac d'Harry les rappela à l'ordre. Ginny se redressa avec un sourire amusé et posa les provisions entre eux deux.

_Merci, lança Harry en se saisissant de son sandwich.

Ginny lui répondit par un de ses sourires les plus éclatants. Le repas se déroula au milieu des taquineries, des câlins et des baisers furtifs – comme l'essentiel du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. La conversation s'orienta tantôt sur le Quidditch, tantôt sur Poudlard mais aussi sur une multitude d'autres sujets. Un silence agréable finit par s'installer alors que Ginny contemplait le lac d'un œil pensif.

_Est-ce que t'es frileux ?

Harry regarda sa copine d'un air interrogateur suite à la question qu'elle venait de lui poser mais elle lui lança un sourire innocent, assorti à l'expression de son visage.

_Pas spécialement, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton prudent, commençant à se douter où voulait en venir à sa petite-amie.

_Oh pour rien, juste comme ça, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Cependant, Harry ne s'y laissa pas prendre et la fixa avec insistance.

_Okay, souffla-t-elle, résignée. Je me disais que l'on pourrait _peut-être _aller se rafraîchir dans le lac, non ? continua-t-elle tout en se levant et en tendant une main à Harry.

Harry la saisit avec prudence et se releva pour faire face à sa petite-amie. Il sembla hésiter mais, finalement, un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

_T'as pas tort, fit-il avec toujours le même sourire malicieux scotché aux lèvres, il fait vraiment chaud là.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il la saisit par la taille et la plaça sur son épaule. Elle essaya bien de se débattre mais Harry réussit à la maintenir sur son épaule. Voyant que le lac se rapprochait de plus en plus, elle se mit à vociférer.

_Harry, non ! Je te jure que si tu fais ça...

_Tu quoi ? la coupa-t-il avec un amusement non dissimulé dans la voix. Tu vas continuer à brasser l'air avec tes pieds juste devant mon visage ?

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car ils étaient arrivés au bord du lac. Harry commença à la descendre de son épaule pour la jeter dans le lac mais elle trouva le moyen de s'accrocher à ses vêtements. Déséquilibrés, ils finirent tous les deux dans le lac.

_L'eau est glacée, s'écria Ginny en sortant la tête de l'eau.

_Dois-je te rappeler qui a eu en premier la brillante idée de se baigner ? répliqua Harry avec un léger rire.

Cependant, son sourire s'effaça rapidement face au regard noir que lui lança Ginny.

_Je plaisantais Gin, fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il ne comprit son erreur que trop tard, quand le visage de Ginny afficha un sourire victorieux. En effet, Ginny était une excellente nageuse, contrairement à lui, et elle ne se gêna pas pour le faire couler.

_D'accord t'as gagné, fit-il en refaisant surface, cette fois ci à une distance respectable de sa copine. Je t'ai jeté dans le lac et tu m'as coulé donc on est quittes, on fait la paix ?

_On est tombé tous les deux dans le lac, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, fit-elle remarquer avec amusement.

Il émit un grognement irrité pour toute réponse mais s'abstint de répliquer, préférant ne pas goûter à nouveau l'eau du lac. Ginny eut un sourire amusé et s'approcha de lui. Elle se saisit de sa main et l'entraîna vers un endroit où ils avaient pied. Une fois arrivés, elle sentit Harry la faire tourner pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Il lui sourit tendrement et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser, d'abord tendre, devint de plus en plus passionné. Ils finirent par le briser, à cause du manque d'air.

_Je crois que je m'en lasserai jamais, murmura Ginny, les joues rosies, tant à cause du baiser qu'à cause de la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer.

_Je crois que moi non plus, murmura à son tour Harry en approchant de nouveau son visage de celui de sa petite-amie.

Ils partagèrent un autre baiser, tout aussi passionné que le premier, puis un autre et encore un autre.

_On devrait peut-être sortir de l'eau, fit remarquer Harry au bout d'un moment en voyant que Ginny semblait avoir froid.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils retournèrent près de leurs affaires. Heureusement, le soleil était présent et leur permit de sécher rapidement sans avoir trop froid. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement et ils furent de retour au Terrier en début de soirée.

XXX

Cela faisait trois mois que Ginny n'avait plus vu Harry et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard lui tardait plus que jamais. Heureusement pour elle il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine à attendre. Quand à Harry, il était très impatient de revoir Ginny et ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Le jour tant attendu pour eux deux arriva enfin.

Ce matin-là, tout deux se levèrent aux aurores. Ginny franchit les portes de Poudlard parmi les premières à 9h00 tapantes. Elle emprunta le chemin enneigé qui menait au centre du village et attendit sur la place Harry qui pouvait arriver à tout moment. Au bout de cinq petites minutes, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle et se retourna rapidement. Elle poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et afficha un grand sourire en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant.

En effet, Harry, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près de trois mois se tenait là, devant elle, en chair et en os. Ils ne surent pas qui amorça un mouvement en premier mais le fait est qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Tu m'as manqué, souffla Harry à l'oreille de Ginny.

_Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, répondit-elle, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

Elle le sentit sourire contre ses cheveux et releva sa tête afin de pouvoir enfin sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils partagèrent un long baiser, dans lequel se mêlaient amour, tendresse et passion. A bout de souffle, ils finirent par mettre fin au baiser.

_Ça te dirait qu'on fasse un tour dans le village ? proposa Harry.

_Parce que c'est pas pour ça qu'on est là, peut-être ? répliqua Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry secoua la tête avec un rire amusé et la prit par la taille pour l'entraîner en direction de la rue principale. Il prit cependant la peine de mettre une casquette et de rajouter une capuche avant d'arriver dans un endroit trop fréquenté. En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, sa célébrité avait encore augmenté et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire une séance d'autographes improvisée alors qu'il se promenait avec sa petite-amie. De manière plus générale, il détestait être reconnu ou accosté dans la rue, ce que Ginny comprenait très bien.

_J'ai l'impression de sortir avec un gangster, murmura celle-ci d'une voix amusée.

Harry sourit, mais ne répliqua pas. Ils arrivèrent dans la rue principale, qui était pleine de monde, notamment des élèves de Poudlard. Ginny se doutait qu' Harry ne serait pas très à l'aise, car il ne voulait vraiment pas être reconnu, et elle en eu la confirmation en le sentant se tendre dans ses bras. Elle lui adressa donc un sourire rassurant et accentua la pression de sa main contre la sienne, ce qui eut pour effet de le détendre légèrement. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà ça. Ils commencèrent à remonter la rue d'un pas tranquille et entrèrent d'un commun accord chez Honeydukes. Après avoir acheté des assortiments de dragées, ils ressortirent et continuèrent de se promener. En passant devant la boutique des « Farces pour sorciers facétieux », ils eurent un temps d'arrêt et se concertèrent du regard avant d'entrer.

L'intérieur n'avait pas tellement changé. L'endroit était toujours rempli de monde et de gadgets en tout genre comme les pastilles de gerbe, les oreilles à rallonge, la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou... La seule différence était la façon d'être de Georges depuis la mort de son frère jumeau. Si auparavant il était toujours ou presque de bonne humeur et passait la majeure partie de son temps à faire des blagues, maintenant, il rigolait bien moins souvent et ne paraissait jamais totalement heureux. Il avait aussi quelques moments d'absence pendant lesquels on avait l'impression qu'il était parti très loin. Selon Ron, l'une des seules choses qui le faisait sourire sincèrement était Angelina. La plupart de ceux qui le connaissait espéraient qu'ils formeraient rapidement un couple, ne serait-ce que pour lui redonner un peu de sa joie de vivre d'antan.

_Tient mais qui voilà ? Ma sœur préférée accompagnée de mon futur beau-frère ! lança justement celui-ci en arrivant vers eux.

Il avait meilleure mine depuis la dernière fois que Ginny l'avait vu, à la fin des vacances, même s'il gardait la trace d'importantes cernes.

_Je suis ta seule sœur, répliqua celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel, même si un léger sourire était présent sur son visage, tout comme sur celui d' Harry.

_Et alors ? fit Georges en haussant les épaules.

Ginny secoua la tête d'un air faussement dépité mais ne rajouta rien de plus.

_Tu veux de nouvelles inventions pour mettre le bazar à Poudlard ? reprit-il.

_A ton avis ? répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Georges éclata de rire et leur fit signe de le suivre dans la réserve, alors qu' Harry arborait un sourire amusé.

_Alors ça, c'est les nouvelles inventions que j'ai pas encore commercialisé ! fit Georges avec un grand sourire.

_Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny d'un ton suspicieux.

_T'inquiète pas sœurette ! répondit-il avec une mine innocente. Tout est opérationnel, il manque juste de la paperasse à faire !

_Mouais, fit-elle d'un ton peu convaincu.

_Bon écoute, tu les prends et t'en fais ce que t'en veux, d'accord ?

_Et explique-moi pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

_J'ai du tous les tester une dizaine de fois alors je peux pas vraiment les commercialiser.

_Okay alors, merci beaucoup frérot ! fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

_Y'a pas de quoi, répondit-il.

Ils retournèrent ensuite à l'intérieur du magasin pour que Ginny puisse faire le plein des farces et attrapes plus classiques. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la caisse et adressa un regard meurtrier à Harry quand il voulut payer ses achats. Georges dut avoir pitié de lui puisqu'il les poussa vers la sortie sans passer par la caisse et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de sa sœur.

_Calme-toi sœurette, c'est pas de la pitié, ça s'appelle de la galanterie.

Ginny se détendit légèrement à ses paroles et, une fois dehors, elle saisit la main d'Harry pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui adressa un sourire et ils reprirent leur marche tranquillement. Ils continuèrent de flâner pendant un petit moment puis l'heure du déjeuner arriva.

_Ça ne te dirait pas d'aller manger dans une autre ville loin d'ici ? proposa Harry.

_Avec plaisir ! fit-elle avec un sourire en se tournant vers lui.

Harry l'entraîna donc dans une ruelle isolée et les fit transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans un coin peu fréquenté d'une petite ville. Ils se sourirent et Harry prit la main de sa petite-amie pour l'entraîner en direction du restaurant qu'il avait repéré.

_C'est vraiment sympa ! fit Ginny en arrivant devant le restaurant.

_Content que ça te plaise ! répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, un serveur les conduit jusqu'à leur table et leur présenta le menu. Ils passèrent leur commande et entamèrent une discussion à propos de leurs études respectives. Le repas se déroula tranquillement, au milieu des plaisanteries, des fous rires et des sourires amoureux échangés. Une fois le dîner terminé et l'addition réglée, ils sortirent du restaurant. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, Harry s'arrêta et tira sur la main de Ginny pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

_Dis Gin, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'il paraissait nerveux.

_Évidemment, répondit-elle, intriguée.

_Okay, souffla-t-il, légèrement rassuré. J'avais pensé t'emmener quelque part, en fait, et je sais que c'est pas le rendez-vous idéal ou le plus romantique qui soit mais t'es vraiment importante pour moi et j'aimerais vraiment y aller avec toi, rajouta-t-il, tandis que son débit de paroles s'accélérait dangereusement.

_Hey, détends-toi, le coupa Ginny avant qu'il ne reparte dans un monologue angoissé. Je te suis pas du tout là mais je te fais confiance alors...

Harry lui répondit seulement par un hochement de tête et les fit transplaner une nouvelle fois. Ginny se demanda tout d'abord où elle se trouvait puis crut reconnaître la description que lui en avait fait son petit-ami. Quand la réalisation la frappa, elle se tourna vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard pour avoir confirmation, qui lui fit donnée par un simple signe de tête. Elle se trouvait bien à Godric's Hollows.

_En fait, dit-il nerveusement, j'aimerais aller voir la tombe de mes parents et je pensais que ce serait bien que tu m'accompagnes mais t'es pas obligée, c'est comme tu veux...

Ginny ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa légèrement pour le faire taire.

_D'accord, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il ne put lui répondre que par un sourire crispé et la guida vers le cimetière, en prenant soin d'éviter la maison dans laquelle il avait affronté Nagini, l'année dernière. En arrivant devant la grille du cimetière, il eut un léger temps d'arrêt mais se décida finalement à entrer, soutenu par Ginny. Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers la tombe de ses parent et, une fois arrivé, se laissa tomber à genoux. Il sentit quelques instants plus tard la main réconfortante de Ginny se poser sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne s'agenouille à ses côtés. Il lui adressa un maigre sourire, les larmes aux yeux, et se pencha pour déposer un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe. Ginny passa un bras autour de ses épaules et il se laissa aller contre elle. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Ginny ne le dérangea pas, lui laissant le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir et rassembler ses idées. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa légèrement et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

_Maman, papa, commença-t-il, d'une voix peu assurée. Je ne vous ai quasiment jamais connu, mais je vous ai toujours aimé, sachez-le. Vous me manquez aussi, terriblement même, mais je commence à apprendre à vivre sans vous. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi ce soir-là, même si des fois, j'aurais préféré que ce soit vous qui soyez en vie. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je viens ici, et la première depuis la fin de la guerre, mais je vous promets qu'à partir de maintenant je viendrai plus souvent. Parce que j'en ai besoin et que vous le méritez. Vous avez bien du remarquer que je n'étais pas venu seul alors, fit-il en tournant sa tête vers elle, je vous présente Ginny Weasley, ma petite-amie. Je suis sûr que vous l'auriez adoré, continua-t-il, ne remarquant pas que les larmes se faisaient plus nombreuses sur son visage.

Il semblait avoir terminé son discours alors Ginny l'entoura de ses bras pour essayer de le réconforter. Elle était elle-même émue aux larmes, ne l'ayant vu que très rarement dans un tel état de vulnérabilité, et étant évidemment touchée par son discours. Lorsqu'il sembla plus apaisé, elle le relâcha doucement et se tourna à son tour vers la tombe de ses hypothétiques beaux-parents.

_Monsieur et madame Potter, commença-t-elle à son tour, faisant sourire Harry à ses côtés. Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré mais je suis sûre que vous étiez des personnes extraordinaires. Je voulais juste vous rassurer et vous dire que je prendrai soin de votre fils. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, qu'il y aura des disputes, des hauts et des bas, comme dans tous les couples, mais je vous jure que je ferai tout pour que ça marche avec Harry. Parce que je l'aime. Sincèrement. Pour ce qu'il est vraiment, pas pour la célébrité ou une connerie du style. Et, hum, une dernière chose, dit-elle avec hésitation, j'aurais vraiment aimé vous rencontrer.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut fini de parler, Harry la serra longuement dans ses bras, lui communiquant tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir envers elle. Ils rompirent leur étreinte au bout d'un certain temps et se relevèrent en se tenant par la main. Ils observèrent la tombe une dernière fois avant de se détourner et de rejoindre la sortie du cimetière.

Et c'est en marchant côte-à-côte avec Ginny qu' Harry sut. Il sut, à cet instant précis, qu'ils y arriveraient. Qu'ils arriveraient à aller de l'avant et à construire leur propre vie. Qu'ils ne les oublieraient pas, loin de là, mais qu'ils apprendraient à gérer le manque de leur présence. Qu'ils arriveraient tout simplement à être heureux. Il tapota l'étui contenant une bague présent dans la poche de son jean avec un sourire confiant. Parce que même s'il était trop tôt pour _ça_, il sut qu'il y aurait un jour où ils seraient prêts. Tous les deux. Ginny et lui. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

FIN


End file.
